


The Family of Brock Ramlow

by Marke_Red



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marke_Red/pseuds/Marke_Red
Summary: Роллинза не пугает, что Кроссбоунс конченый убийца. Он сам такой. Они оба — чудовища, детища «Гидры». Они и есть сама «Гидра». Самое главное — другое.Брок ему верит.У Брока Рамлоу есть семья.





	The Family of Brock Ramlow

Брок делает очередную затяжку и прикрывает глаза. У него начинает болеть спина, а поясницу простреливает раз за разом острыми иглами. Если быть честным, у него болит практически все тело. Под пятнистой униформой и бронежилетом прячутся наливающиеся красно-синим цветом синяки, полыхают огнем ребра. Уже столь привычно — он не помнит, сколько раз за свою гребаную долгую жизнь получал по ним.  
  
Ноет нога, которую в двадцать пять лет зацепило осколком от мины. Наколенник частично спас само колено, в этот раз он неудачно ударился им, спасая себя от шквального огня перекатом с прыжком прямо на бетон.  
  
Если бы пошел дождь, а погода резко показала свой ебаный норовистый характер, то у него ломили бы сросшиеся не раз поломанные кости.  
  
Благо шрамы уже не чешутся, словно только зажили.  
  
На самом деле по его телу можно составить карту, чертову боевую карту. И облизанное огнем лицо да шкура напоминают в зеркале агенту «Гидры» довольно многое.  
  
Но сейчас он сидит задницей на траве, привалившись спиной к плите, и курит. Табак оседает горечью на губах, ему нравится слизывать этот вкус. В конце концов, он вместе с ним различает кровь и откуда-то порох. Желтые глаза на пару секунд подслеповато смотрят в сторону. Брок выругивается, кряхтя и пытаясь сменить положение. Пятка берцев продавливает землю и оставляет в ней ямку. На подошву прилипла листва, грязь давно высохла и взялась комками.  
  
Сука, ему уже стукнул пятый десяток, и он, следует признать, стареет.  
  
Сейчас ему не хватает бутылки виски. Алкоголь бы принес хоть временное удовлетворение. Рамлоу хмыкает — нет, это пойло принесло бы ему забвение.  
  
С безразличием он наблюдает за навалившимися на него тишиной и осенью. Он, погрязший в заданиях, миссиях, очередных идиотских приказах, совсем не обращал внимание, как проходит мимо него жизнь. И опять же, если быть честным, жизнь прошла мимо него очень быстро своими стройными ножками, стуча каблучками развивающейся цивилизации. Но это вина только самого Брока Рамлоу. Он это знает и ни в чем никого не обвиняет. Потому что он сам выбрал свою тропу, свою стезю. Променял сытую спокойную жизнь на вечный свист пуль, запах крови и вспоротых кишок и привкус смерти на покрытых кровью губах. Он выбрал вместо живых мегаполисов — пустыню, казармы, тренировки бойцов, горячие точки. Магазины, пиццерии, клубы, бары и тусовки сменились на ранние подъемы, постоянное изучение, как правильно до автоматизма обращаться оружием — любым: огнестрельным, холодным и всеми окружающими предметами, которые можно применить для убийства. Как стать лучшим стрелком, лучшим в рукопашном бою, как закалить характер до такой степени, что его именем будут пугать бойцов. Выработать почти феноменальную память и носить в голове все детали своего первого боя и череды последующих сражений, для последующего анализа себя, своих ошибок и побед. Чтобы стать стратегом, тактиком, настоящим Командиром. Вместо спокойной работы — кровавая пелена первых лет сломанного патриотизма, веры в страну, в лучшее будущее.  
  
Патриотизм Брока Рамлоу смыла соленая кислотная правда жизни, сняв с него шкуру на живую, заставив слишком рано повзрослеть.  
  
Но он и так давно перестал жевать сопли и смотреть на мир через розовые очки.  
Пепел неожиданно обжигает пальцы, и Брок вздрагивает. Он засмотрелся, задумался. Что тоже — непозволительно. В этот момент, если бы хотели, — его могли пристрелить. Но сам Рамлоу сейчас чувствует себя израненным волком, дохуя злым и агрессивным. Он поджимает свои губы, стискивает зубы и сцеживает ругательство.  
  
Осень окрашивает листья в желтые и красные тона. Кажется, сейчас все же начало ноября.  
Вот почему так холодно — Брок думает об этом, понимая, что в его годы можно застудить спину, задницу, и вообще, после ранения ему бы поберечься, отлежаться, но нахуй. Он крепкий ублюдок. Всегда таким был.  
  
Взгляд наемника опускается на мраморную плиту, и он поджимает губы еще сильнее. Ноздри Кроссбоунса раздуваются, как у взбешенного животного, но он сдерживает ярость внутри себя. Успокаивает, подчиняет, как опытный хендлер подчиняет своих солдат. Брок умеет это делать, всегда умел, но даже у него бывают моменты, когда он — ломается. На краткие доли секунд. И в такие моменты вся его боевая группа старается быть не просто ниже травы, тише воды. Они прячутся от своего Командира, сливаются с интерьером и не отсвечивают. Потому что Броку нужно перебеситься. Он и сейчас пытается перебеситься. Но смотрит на свежую могилу, на каменную холодную плиту — и видит эту ебаную надпись.  
  
«Донован МакКоуэл».  
  
Он видит даты жизни и смерти, и это, блять, его парень!  
  
Рамлоу прикрывает глаза, на груди горят его собственные жетоны. А вторая рука ощущает металл чужих. Вот этого парня, его парня. Крепкого сильного, воспитанного и вышколенного его, Брока, рукой. Потому что он не просто хендлер, он не просто Командир группы, он — их хозяин. Хозяин своих щенков, некогда лопоухих, глупых, которые едва могли стоять на своих конечностях и слепо тыкались носами, попадали в дерьмо и поджимали хвосты от привычной для самого Рамлоу опасности.  
  
Кроссбоунс знает каждого из них, потому что выбирал их сам. Для него его парни — щенки особого помета, в каждом он увидел потенциал и отобрал себе. Вырвал, выгрыз, а потом стал лепить из щеночков бойцовых собак. Преданных, сильных. Ярких и бойких. Он может сравнить каждого с определенной породой.  
  
И Донован, его Донни, был его прыгучим боксером. Молодым, веселым, жизнерадостным. Вот только три дня назад на Миссии он умудрился наступить на мину. Его боксер потерял ноги и умер очень быстро, булькая кровью и зовя его. Именно его, своего хозяина. Стоит лишь закрыть глаза, и даже такая черствая скотина, как Кроссбоунс, видит врезавшиеся в память до гримасы бессильной болезненной злобы кадры.

  
  
_— Командир… я… я каже… тся…  
  
— Молчи, блять! Роллинз…. Роллинз, мать твою, прикрой!  
  
Брок тащит своего щенка назад, под свистом пуль над ними. Он скорее почувствовал взрыв сам. По вибрации земли, а затем звуку. И уже понял, что все. Каким-то звериным чутьем. Лишь затем последовал сдавленный вскрик.  
  
Засада была ожидаема. Но никто не мог предположить, что здесь будут мины.  
Запах крови бьет в нос. Тяжесть покоцанного тела не дает ускориться и скрыться с открытого участка местности. Одна из пуль царапает его плечо и заставляет огрызнуться матом.  
  
Брок рычит, он не бросает своих щенков никогда. Потому что они — его.  
Он бьет Донована по лицу и приказывает не отключаться. И старается не давать ему смотреть вниз, когда они таки добираются до укрытия к остальным парням их группы.  
  
— Я… не чувствую… ног… Командир!  
  
— Отставить, солдат!  
  
Рамлоу старается перетянуть обрубки ремнем и жгутом, не дать тому истечь кровью. Он знает и чувствует, что на них смотрят все его щенки. И псы, взрослые, боевые, злые, и сейчас так, блять, наивно ожидающие чуда. Его щенки.  
  
— Где… где мои ноги? Я их…  
  
— Тише, парень, тише. Харе слюни пускать! Смотри на меня! На меня смотри.  
  
Брок понимает, что это — все. Конец. Слишком много крови пропитало горячий сухой песок этой богом забытой страны. Рядом раздаются разрывы гранат, снарядов, мин. Он рычит, чтобы сняли уже сраных моджахедов, чтобы убрали гранатометчиков. Его ладонь опускается на щеку Донована и ласково треплет.  
  
— Коман… дир…  
  
Брок Рамлоу закрывает глаза своего щенка сам, стискивая зубы._

  
  
Он помнит каждого своего щенка. Каждого, кто получил пулю, кто словил осколок, кто подорвался. Кого задушили или прирезали. Кто оказался в плену и был выпотрошен, как курица. Он, несмотря на свой тяжелый характер и ублюдочность, считает их своей семьей.  
Доставая снова пачку сигарет и вновь закуривая, Кроссбоунс закрывает глаза. Потому что это солнце светит в глаза, и они начинают слезиться. Он не собирается врать самому себе — он мудак и конченая тварь. И виной тому не его отец-алкоголик, который бил его и его мать. Который душил его ремнем и доводил до приступов панического страха, когда брал в руки этот армейский сучий ремень с тяжеленной бляхой.  
  
Нет. О, нет. Он рассмеется в лицо тому, кто скажет, что это вина его отца во всем. В том, что он стал злым конченым ублюдком. Брок не отрицает, что пошел весь в отца. Что в его венах течет такая же мудачья кровь, что он так же агрессивен, зол и жесток. И что так же напивается, как его отец, когда у него есть возможность.  
  
Потому что в его случае стоит сказать — яблоко от яблони далеко не падает.  
  
Или — это все дурная кровь.  
  
Он — совсем не бедный ребенок, который из-за отца-садиста вырос вот таким вот сукой. Он и есть сука, которая с радостью изнасиловала Рэйчел Лейтон. Потому что та посмела ему отказать. Он тот, кто убивал людей по приказу. Без зазрения совести. Детей, стариков, женщин. Любых, любого цвета кожи и вероисповедания. И эти лица никогда ему не снились в кошмарах, не пытались пробудить в нем совесть.  
  
Он такой, какой есть. Черствый, жесткий, хладнокровный убийца, давно взявший под контроль свой бешеный характер. Потому что быть норовистым жеребцом он прекратил очень давно, потому что его также обломали, осадили и вышколили крепкой рукой. И, черт подери, он не жалеет ни о чем. Ни о том, кем был и что творил. Ни о том, что ему пришлось не раз предавать тех, к кому втирался в доверие. Но у него есть его семья — это его щенки.  
Его сраные бойцовые псы, верно заглядывающие ему в глаза и виляющие своими невидимыми хвостами.  
  
Он знает о них все. Знает, что малышка Мэй может открутить всем яйца, но она плачет на фильмах про животных, если там убивают бедного «мишку» или еще кого. И так же навзрыд рыдает во время мелодрам. Он не раз бил морды ее бойфрендам, потому что те смели расстроить его девочку. Брок изредка балует ее пирожными, но также гоняет по плацу наравне с остальным родимым выводком.  
  
Он знает все про глупого Таузига. Своего сенбернара, прущего танком напролом в любых миссиях вперед и постоянно огребающего за это. Таузиг — его головная боль, его не ошибка. Парень бывает часто наивно глуп, но он настолько верен и надежен, что Брок невольно умиляется этой громадине. Ему нравится трепать его за ухом, сыпать крепкими ударами по шкуре и чаще, чем всем остальным, устраивать выволочку.  
  
Потому что:  
— Блять, Таузиг, твоя жопа как ебаная мишень для желторотого стрелка, хуй промажешь! Прижми свои булки, или я сам их отстрелю!  
  
Но Таузиг — их невольная душа компании. Дурносмех, личный веселитель и плюшевый медведь, старающийся обогреть всех и каждого. Он умудрился однажды попытаться утешить своего Командира, когда тот был в стельку пьян и зол. Его сенбернар где-то раздобыл одеяло в цветочек и укрыл его им, а утром разбудил с чашкой ромашкового чая и фразой — «Пейте, Командир, моя мама говорит, что ромашка положительно влияет на организм. А мята поможет вам избавиться от негатива, и вы не будете так сильно нервничать из-за Отморозка».  
  
Чашка была ручной работы, с рисунком медведя Тэдди. Ее подарила Таузигу Мэй.  
  
И в глазах его, Брока, глупого сенбернара плещется то самое чуждое им, что ли, добро. Хотя его песик вполне ломает с наслаждением шеи людям.  
  
Кроссбоунс выдыхает струйку дыма и жмурится. Кончики пальцев начало покалывать, легкое онемение проходит быстро. Гидровец любит своих щенков, и, черт подери, он к ним привязан. Он знает все про Криса, Эрика, Стэнли — это его тройка питбулей, агрессивных и вечно готовых к драке, любящих кровь; Алекса и Хуана — умные кане корсо, в меру хитрые и верткие ребята, таких можно посылать в разведку; Серхио, Франца — монолитные мастифы с красивой мощной мускулатурой и четким выполнением любых команд. Рамлоу умело управляет их поводками, привязав к себе свою свору. Он на самом деле не только их Командир, он их отец, брат, друг, а иногда и папочка (кем только радостно не называют его щенки на совместных попойках после миссий), частично нянька. Но больше — хозяин, любящий так по-человечески и в то же время так по-звериному.  
  
Только сейчас, полулежа на земле, сидя среди могил его убитых щенков, он ощущает ту самую горечь. Каждый раз, теряя любимого пса, он испытывает боль. Боль от потери любимого животного, человека, ставшего родным и близким. Ставшего своим.  
Сейчас его окружают тишина и десятки призраков мертвецов.  
  
Кладбище заставляет ощутить всю навалившуюся усталость и испытать тупую тоску. Брок слышит шаги, но не открывает глаза. Он знает, кто единственный из всех живых профессионалов-наемников может найти его. Кто знает, что он здесь.  
  
Тишина не разрушается лишними словами. Фигура не заслоняет лживо яркое солнце. Рамлоу выдыхает и снова подносит сигарету к губам. Он курит и молчит, приоткрывает желтые глаза и смотрит поверх могил. Поверх ровных плит с именами и датами.  
  
Когда на его плечо опускается тяжелая теплая рука, Кроссбоунс смаргивает. Отряхивает пепел с штанины и морщится. Он не спрашивает: «Какого хуя ты пришел?».  
  
Он слышит, как рядом с ним садятся на землю, но к его плечу не приваливаются. И это тоже правильно.  
  
— Надо сообщить родным.  
  
— Уже, Брок.  
  
Это снимает с него часть проблем. Но он командир и должен будет еще посмотреть в лицо семье своего мертвого щенка. Потому что они похоронили его сразу. Нечего гражданским видеть развороченное тело своего сына. Ему придется выслушать тонны обвинений, хотя ему будет похуй на них. У него своя горечь потери, несмотря на то, что по лицу Брока этого никто не поймет.  
  
Теплое мозолистое касание пальцев прошивает, но Рамлоу не дергается.  
  
Пальцы Джека массируют ему углубление меж костяшками указательного и среднего. Это распространяет по руке вспышку тепла, и Брок выпускает сигарету на землю и сдерживает в себе порыв зажмуриться.  
  
Ему — тепло. И это так вовремя.  
  
Это немного успокаивает.  
  
Кроссбоунс поворачивает голову в противоположную сторону и поджимает губы. Он уже далеко не красавец, он прошит пулями, ножевыми, облизан огнем. Его пол-лица, нет, полморды — как он любит говорить, не могут вызывать ничего, кроме страха. Потому что оскал стал еще… откровеннее, злее, он отдает звериностью и тем самым безумием идей «Гидры». Хотя Брок — не патриот. Это раньше он думал, что мировой порядок принесет спасение.  
  
Сейчас ему похуй.  
  
Сейчас он поджимает губы, которые тоже изгибаются в кривой ухмылке, кожа на лице бугриста, она натягивается и превращает его в скалящего монстра.  
  
Рамлоу знает, почему Джек с ним.  
  
Но прекрасно видит свое отражение в зеркале утром, и нисколько не впадает в жалость к себе. Он рад, что выжил, что функционален. Ну а рожа — господи, он не рожей воюет и дорог не ею.  
  
Ведь Джек все равно остался. И, увидев своего Командира и любовника после выписки, в первый раз лишь долго рассматривал, стоя напротив него. Брок помнит тот момент.

  
  
_— Что, уже не нравлюсь?  
  
Ему не больно. Нет. Может, где-то внутри совсем немного. Потому что Джек давно стал его опорой, его любовником и, самое главное, — верным другом. Он — стаффорд. Сильный, крепкий и до чертиков умный. А за каждым умным профессионалом, тактиком и стратегом, командиром почти всегда стоит тот, на кого можно положиться. Но Роллинз не просто его опора и любимый пес.  
  
Он никогда не был из его выводка щенков. Скорее наоборот, он помощник хендлера.  
Джек молчит слишком долго, и Рамлоу хмыкает. Смотрит на него, оценивает, что-то выискивает в его же взгляде. Но Броку похуй. Он все понимает. Да, он теперь не тот красавчик, к которому сами тянулись женщины и мужчины. Его мордой можно детей пугать. Ожоги зажили, но так и не сошли, оставили свой бугристый след. Как на лице, так и на теле. Рука все еще плохо слушается. Он не хочет, чтобы его жалели, но и держать Роллинза возле себя силой или попыткой разжалобить — это не его. Это не для них. Они разойдутся, останутся друзьями.  
  
Хотя какой, нахуй, «друзьями»! Брок эгоист и собственник. Он не умеет прощать.  
  
Он скорее пристрелит или заставит перевестись, уйти, чтобы не маячил на глазах.  
Так как убить Роллинза — он понимает, что не сможет.  
  
Почему-то не сможет.  
  
В конце концов, Джек ему близок и дорог. Он умеет ценить то, что между ними было, и поэтому еще в больнице решил его отпустить.  
  
Хочется курить и выпить.  
  
Рамлоу надоедает ждать ответа, и он медленным шагом идет к себе в дом. Плечом задевает Роллинза и бросает ему, чтобы тот собрал вещи и выметался из его логова. Что у него есть час на сборы.  
  
Он, поставив наконец-то на кухне кофе, ощущая себя в гордом и в то же время тоскливом одиночестве, не ожидает, что его неожиданно резко развернут к себе. Заставят смотреть в глаза. Что пальцы Джека обведут его шрамы на лице, а после ладонь накроет шершавую неровную кожу.  
  
Ему не говорят ни слова.  
  
И это правильно. Потому что за слова Брок выбил бы зубы и выгнал.  
  
Джек Роллинз остается в его доме._

  
  
— Если я подохну — меня по ветру развеешь.  
Брок знает, что однажды это случится. Они оба — знают. Такова их жизнь и доля — доля всех наемников. Рано или поздно кто-то из них либо словит пулю, либо подорвется, либо что-то еще. Смерть найдет их, поймает в свои объятия. Возможно, что кто-то из них будет захлебываться кровью на руках другого, или оба упадут, подкошенные автоматной очередью.  
  
— Никогда не понимал твоего выбора.  
  
Джек хмыкает, смотрит на Рамлоу, щурится, посматривая временами по сторонам. Он и правда не понимает, почему выбор Кроссбоунса — кремация.  
  
— Не хочу, чтобы меня жрали черви.  
  
— Конечно, сожрут такую падаль, как ты, — и в миг мутируют в мудаков-монстров. Спасай потом Землю от этих беспозвоночных членистоногих с передавшейся им твоей агрессий и ублюдочностью. И кстати, не слишком ли рано собрался на тот свет?  
  
Роллинз знает о привязанности Командира к своим щенкам. Он также знает, что Зимний Солдат уже тоже становится щенком Брока. И ему от этого ни холодно, ни горячо. Пусть хоть еще выводок возьмет. Он лишь просит его не заиграться с бешеным не щенком, а цепной собакой. Но видя этот маниакальный блеск в глазах своего Командира, когда тот смотрит на оружие «Гидры», он понимает, что Брок хочет вышколить этого пса и сделать своим. Влить его в свою любимую свору. И в конце концов, какая, блять, разница, если глаза Рамлоу светятся от нечеловеческого счастья рядом с его щенками и псами? Главное — тот испытывает радость и улыбается. А это так важно самому Роллинзу. Так как их жизнь не сахар и Рамлоу давно бит и перебит ранениями, да и жизнью.  
  
— Просто напоминаю тебе о своем выборе.  
  
— Тогда и ты не забывай о моем.  
  
Джек хмыкает и встает первым, тянет Брока за руку, смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
  
— Да-да, я помню. Похоронить тебя под деревом, а я должен раз в год приносить тебе пачку сигарет и бутылку рома. И не забывать о твоей противной роже.  
  
Рамлоу ворчит, хмыкает.  
  
— Ладно, считай, я ничего не слышал о своей противной роже, вставай уже, Брок. Нехуй сидеть на сырой земле, потом опять спину не разогнешь.  
  
Джек тянет за руку и вынуждает встать, он хмуро смотрит на уже явно подмерзшего Командира и фырчит, что тот отморозил свои яйца, на что получает очередной поток беззлобной ругани. Роллинз идет рядом и позволяет себе сесть за руль, ждет, пока Рамлоу сядет впереди и захлопнет дверь хаммера.  
  
По дороге, на этот раз не нарушая правил, Джек бросает короткие взгляды в сторону молчащего Брока. Тот выглядит усталым и очень быстро отключается под монотонный звук урчащего двигателя в относительно мягком сиденье. Голова Командира свешивается набок, открывая взору загорелую кожу шеи. Он спит. Брок умеет засыпать на земле, камнях, в любую погоду, в любом месте. Это важная способность вырвать себе хотя бы краткие полчаса отдыха, целительного сна, чтобы не загнуться.  
  
Роллинз хмыкает и расслабляется.  
  
У Рамлоу под глазами темные круги, а сам он явно скинул пару килограмм. Даже когда он спит — на его лице присутствует нечто хищное, точно он сейчас откроет глаза и поймает тебя на горячем. Джек плавно останавливается на светофоре и смотрит на Командира. Роллинз цокает языком и давит на газ, так же мягко трогаясь с места. Взгляд скользит по дороге, пальцы крутят руль, хаммер петляет по улицам. Он слишком инородно смотрится в гуще гражданских машин. Но это авто очень подходит Рамлоу. Рамлоу, которого он знает херову кучу лет.  
  
Тыльная сторона ладони Джека проходится по бугристой обожженной щеке Брока, сползает смазанным жестом вниз и исчезает, стоит тому недовольно поморщиться. Все как в первый раз, все как, мать вашу, в первый раз.

  
  
_— Какого хуя, Роллинз?  
  
Он и сам не может сказать, какого. Возможно, это всплеск адреналина, тестостерона в крови. Последствия горячей миссии, долгое отсутствие отдыха и отпуска. Возможно, это потому что Рамлоу его заебал и раздражает. Своей наглой мордой и вечным зубоскальством.  
  
Именно поэтому он потирает свой кулак, только что встретившийся с челюстью этого ублюдка, в крови которого явно есть испанцы.  
  
— …Твоя мамаша была испанской шлюхой, вот отчего ты такой языкатый, да, Рамлоу? И в нее пошел не только языком? Ты такая же шлюха, а, Рамлоу? — кажется, именно это он, усмехаясь, говорит ему в лицо.  
  
К счастью, после их драки его отчего-то не переводят в другой отряд. Его не находят с пулей во лбу. Хотя скорее всего, это не происходит потому, что их, практически на следующий день, отсылают на задание, и Брок не успевает отомстить. Потому что Брок из тех, кто обязательно сотрет в порошок за оскорбления.  
  
— Черт. Мать вашу.  
  
Джек щурится, смотрит на прижимающегося к стене Командира. В них палят. Они под прицельным огнем. И Брок, сука такая, считает выстрелы. Выжидает, и они вместе выныривают из укрытия, палят по замеченным огневым точкам противника и бегут, бегут, бегут. Бегут так, как в жизни не бежали еще. Кубарем валятся в овраг, спасая свои задницы. Сталкиваются внизу и, застывая в тишине, замирая точно ебаные псины, ржут через несколько минут.  
  
Потому что — живы, блять. Живы!  
  
В тот момент Джек замечает, что, когда Рамлоу смеется, у него небольшие ямочки на щеках. Что его смех хриплый, немного каркающий, прокуренный.  
  
Потом, через пару месяцев, возвращаясь в строй после ранения, Роллинз усмехается на вопрос Командира и испытывает радость от возвращения в строй:  
  
— Что-то ты не радостный после отпуска, Роллинз, никто не клюнул на твою тушу на море? Хотя чего я удивляюсь! Ты, случаем, не потерянный брат Отморозка? Нет? Тогда какого хуя стоим, зубы скалим?! Марш к остальным! Франц, бери этого идиота, семи-контакт. И чтоб я, девочки, не видел халтуры! Трясем жопами, трясем, еще два круга!  
  
Брок — не меняется.  
  
Он такой же едкий. Злобный, плюющий ядом и сарказмом, как змея.  
  
Они сходятся далеко не сразу. Проходит, наверное, лет пять после их драки. И это не любовь с первого взгляда. А скорее пропитанное и усиленное, как соленым морем канат, чувство в их шкурах. Оно основано на доверии, ощущении правильности и возможности открыть спину друг другу. На каком-то зверином тандеме, связывающем их родством на крови и жизни.  
  
Это происходит в баре. В темноте коридора возле сортира. В этом нет ничего романтичного. Просто губы Джека внезапно смыкаются на чужих, желтые глаза напротив вспыхивают. И Роллинз ведет кусачим ртом от подбородка вверх по челюсти к уху. Он влажно прикусывает за ухом и ловит ответную дрожь в теле.  
  
Не было никакой романтики. Первый раз все грязно, быстро, болезненно. С синяками, вскриками, жесткими движениями и мычанием в подушку, стискивая ее зубами.  
  
Первое утро в одной постели — смесь неожиданного раздражения и глухого рычания, незнания, как реагировать друг на друга.  
  
Они сходятся не сразу. Через два месяца. После огненного шквала пуль. Пьянок с группой в баре. Пропущенных стаканов пива, прищура желтых глаз и жесткой ладони Рамлоу на загривке самого Роллинза.  
  
Их ссоры — это разбитые морды, стесанные костяшки и рычание двух обозленных псов. С плевками взаимных обвинений. Они оба знают, как ударить побольнее. Приходится заказывать новую мебель — стол, стулья. Чаще всего стол. Потому что они дерутся до вывихов плеч, до полной капитуляции одного из них, до вжатой в ковер, в пол морды, до истерзанной кулаками туши и сиплого болезненного дыхания. Когда двигаться — больно, дышать больно, скулить больно.  
  
И потом они не говорят друг с другом несколько дней. Порой — разъезжаются. Либо кто-то остается на базе, пережидая «бурю в стакане». Но — возвращаются обратно, зализывают раны в одиночестве, чтобы потом Джек поставил кружку кофе перед Броком в его кабинете. Потому что Рамлоу ебаный эгоист и слишком гордый, чтобы первым прийти мириться. Он делает это так редко, что сам Роллинз может пересчитать такие случаи на пальцах одной руки.  
  
Потому что эти случаи — крайняя степень обиды с его, Джека, стороны. И тогда Рамлоу приходится стараться, чтобы, не говоря вслух, попросить и выпросить у него прощение. И Джек возвращается, зная почему.  
  
Потому что однажды он с усмешкой называет Брока коротко и правильно — Рам.  
  
Роллинзу нравится приручать Кроссбоунса, приучать к тому, что о нем тоже могут заботиться. Ему нравится видеть реакцию Командира на сокращение фамилии. В конце концов, они вместе уже много лет. Потому что два наемника знают друг друга от А до Я. Знают всех демонов, все кошмары и все ранения. Знают мысли и эмоции по изменению цвета желтых глаз и едва заметному поджатию губ второго в их паре._

_  
***_

_  
— Что за дерьмо, Роллинз?  
  
— Жри молча. Это — паровые котлеты.  
  
— Нахуя?  
  
— Мне напомнить, кто вчера ныл, что у него в животе взорвалась М26? Не выебывайся, бери вилку и ешь.  
  
— Ты ведешь себя, как мамочка, Джек. Слюнявчик мне не наденешь, на горшок не сводишь?  
  
— Зови меня папочкой, детка. Так и быть, я вытру твои слюни об твою же футболку и свожу на горшок, раз ты не знаешь, как это делается.  
  
— Джек, я тебя пристрелю.  
  
— Пристрели._

_  
***_

  
_Джек знает каждый шрам и все мысли Кроссбоунса. Знает его любовь к их щенкам. Знает, что тот может скатиться на дно, если уйдет в запой. И также знает, что этот часто небритый колючий ублюдок охуенный стратег и тактик, сильный и выносливый убийца, на которого облизывалась половина «Гидры». Если не вся._

  
  
Роллинз доводит машину до их дома и не сразу пытается разбудить Кроссбоунса после того, как затихает двигатель их хаммера. Он сидит молча, выкуривает одну сигарету и лишь потом трогает того за плечо.  
  
— Мы приехали.  
  
 _Мы._  
  
Это такое странное слово. Брок не может понять, радуется ли он как человек этому слову. Кроссбоунс выбирается из хаммера, хрустит шеей, тащит свою задницу к дверям дома. Но все же он позволяет себе стать чуточку слабее тогда, когда дверь за его спиной защелкивается на замок, и Джек подхватывает его под спину, помогает дойти до дивана.  
  
Джек — его опора.  
  
Его чувство покоя и какого-то личного уюта.  
  
Он тот, кто знает о его страхах и причинах ПТСР. Джек — его возможность побыть слабым. Позволить себе сдаться за стенами дома на краткие мгновения. Потому что даже монстрам нужен отдых.  
  
Потому что он принимает его заботу, всегда принимал.  
  
Будь то массаж болящей спины, разогретый ужин, принесенный в кровать, когда он, Рамлоу, не может встать из-за ноющих костей. Будь то помощь после миссии в принятии душа либо ванны, когда можно откинуться на Роллинза и почти спать, зная, что не соприкоснешься мордой с полом.  
  
Джек — его тихая гавань.  
  
Место, где он может зализать свои раны и дать ему их зализывать. Где может отвечать заботой на заботу. Это место воплощается в одном-единственном человеке. Они могут сплестись в единый клубок собак, ощерившихся в случае угрозы на ее же источник. И Роллинз уверен в том, что его не подставят и не бросят подыхать на обочине.  
  
Потому что Джек знает, что его тоже любят. Знает, как надо делать и что надо делать, чтобы Брок был с ним. Был его.  
  
 _— Блять… Ну же!  
  
Это — сгусток болезненной пульсации. Сраный крик, прорыв дамбы, плотины. Когда тело агонизирует, бьется в попытке достичь желаемого. Так как в глазах туман, в башке тоже. Во рту пересохло, и язык еле ворочается в попытке что-то произнести. Потому что сказать хоть слово, а тем более попросить, даже проскулить — до невозможности сложно.  
  
Тело — оно горит. Плавится.  
  
Каждое касание — выверенное, точное. Сдирающее будто кожу живьем, вынуждая вскидываться и кусать до крови губы. Так как хочется скалиться в ответ. Показывать зубы с видом — хер так легко возьмешь!  
  
— Тебе придется постараться!  
  
Это был их первый спор, подколка, подъебка. И они до сих пор этому следуют. Даже когда мозолистые руки гладят сильное напряженное тело. Точно любимое оружие. Когда кто-то до невозможного близкий ощупывает, кусает, оставляет отметины, следы. Потому что это можно делать часами — изматывать. На кровати в ворохе мокрых от пота простыней. На диване. На полу. На столе. Даже в кресле. Или вообще в ванной.  
  
Потому что они умеют играть на нервах, за столько то лет научившись добиваться желаемого.  
  
Когда до одури хочешь одного.  
  
Замычать, вскинуться — сдаться.  
  
Сдаться от такого протяжного, сиплого, хриплого, трогающего внутри кишки, ребра, жилы, нервы и бухающий орган, обеспечивающий кровоток по всему телу, одного-единственного слова:  
  
— Ррррра-а-а-ам!  
  
Зная, что за ним последует.  
  
Дрожь, зажмуренные глаза, жесткое движение, мокрые ресницы и хруст стиснутых в кулаки пальцев. Полная капитуляция, тяжелое одно на двоих дыхание. И всегда за этим, вместе с этим, следует беспорядочное повторение второго имени. В слепом коконе сплетенных рук, ног, тел, касании губ, зубов, языков.  
  
Бешеного пульса. Отключки в объятиях._  
  
Роллинза не пугает, что Кроссбоунс конченый убийца. Он сам такой. Они оба — чудовища, детища «Гидры». Они и есть сама «Гидра». Самое главное — другое.  
  
Брок ему верит.  
  
У Брока Рамлоу есть семья.


End file.
